Denial
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: The first stage is always denial. Roy x Edward implied [COMPLETED]
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Denial  
**_Part 1 of 2_  
By Mint Pizza Queen

"I'm not gay," Ed stated bluntly.

Winry raised an eyebrow as she ran her thumb along the smooth surface of her favorite wrench. She didn't say anything for a moment, and Ed took this as a 'thinking mode' for the girl. And sure enough, it was, and she decided to speak her mind.

"Sure you're not." She placed the wrench onto the stool and stood from the bench. "Sure, I don't see you drooling at a certain male. I also don't see your pants get into a bunch everytime you're near that same male, and I--"

"I. Am. Not. GAY." Ed growled.

Winry turned to him and the corners of her lips tugged up into a malicious smile. "Sure, you're not."

"I'm not." Ed crossed his arms.

The girl sighed. "First stage is always denial."

"WHAT?"

With a smooth wave of a hand, she nonchalantly began, "Oh nothing, nothing. If you're not gay, it's nothing to worry about." She turned so her back was to him again and she smirked.

"What did you say?" He stomped towards her only to meet up face to face with a wrench almost touching his nose.

"ADMIT IT, ELRIC. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MUSTANG!" Her eyes flared angrily.

Ed 'eeped' and attempted to back away, only, the wrench followed him all the way to the wall on the other side of the room. "Uh, well--"

"ADMIT IT."

"Alright!" Edward threw his hands up in the air and closed his eyes. "I love Mustang!"

He awaited the sting of a wrench connecting with his nose, and the sound of bones cracking and brains being beat into mush. Instead, he heard a giggle. Opening one eye, he peeked out and saw Winry _smiling. _

"Now see, was that so hard?" She giggled again. "So, have you told anyone?"

"No one, except for you." He lowered his arms as the wrench was shoved casually into the back pocket of her pants.

"You should tell him."

Ed vigorously shook his head. "No, he would make fun of me for it, and I would never hear the end of it at the office--"

"If you don't, I'll tell _Maes Hughes _who can tell _everyone, _and drag you into the office while he is telling your _crush_." The evil glint returned to her eyes.

Ed's eyes widened considerably. "You wouldn't--"

Winry turned and bared her teeth into fangs. "I would."

-----

"Hey, Roy!" Hughes walked in and slammed the door behind him. Roy looked up startled at the slam and was even more startled when he saw that Hughes was dragging something behind him.

Seeing Roy eye the object, Hughes picked it up and swung it around and dropped it onto the desk. An '_mmph_' came from the sack, and Roy raised an eyebrow. He poked the bag, which seemed to squirm.

"What's in the sack?"

Hughes grinned as he crossed his arms and rested them on the sack. There was an angry growl from the bag and part of it jutted out, as if the occupants kicked.

"Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about…"

**To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Okay, you got it. You got the next chapter. Enjoy. There won't be any more chapters added onto this. I still can't believe I'm writing this…

**Denial  
**_Part 2/2  
_By Mint Pizza Queen

Roy didn't know whether to snap his fingers and toast the man before him or to dive at the sack that he had sitting in front of him.

He glared at the man who was grinning back with the largest, cockiest, downright _dirtiest_ smirk on his face. When he noticed Roy lifting his hand, fingers posed for snapping, he lifted up his own hand and admired his nails.

"Maes, this has to be a joke."

"No joke, Roy," Hughes polished his nails on his uniform and held his hand out to admire them some more.

Roy's eyes traveled to the sack, which was now squirming like a worm. He raised an eyebrow. "You have yet to tell me what is in the sack…"

"Oh yeah! It's a present!" Hughes lifted it up with two hands and chucked it at Roy, who grunted as it knocked the wind out of him as it sent him stumbling backwards. "From a Miss Winry Rockbell, to a Colonel Roy Mustang, as delivered by a Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes!"

With that, he skittered out the door before Roy could say anything.

Roy felt the squirming increase, and dropped the bag. There was a loud grunt. He watched as part of the bag jutted out when the occupant kicked.

Taking his time, Roy slowly untied the knot at the top of the bag and slowly looked inside.

Boy he wished he hadn't.

A head of blonde came flying at him in a head butt, and he barely had time to dodge it. He did manage it though, and had scrambled to the safety of his desk.

Edward squirmed his way out of the bag looking mightily angry. His arms were bound to his sides and his legs were wrapped up tight.

Roy approached him and kneeled, on full alert of course. One couldn't be too careful around a psycho looking chibi named Edward Elric. Reaching forward, he grabbed the thing of tape that covered the boy's mouth and paused. Ed froze.

_Rip!_

Ed burst into a full-fledged rant, and Roy blinked as the boy lurched around foaming and raving.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THAT HURT GODDAMNIT AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? UNTIE ME YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Roy looked at the tape, then back to Edward, who was scowling viciously. It was now or never, right? And one mustn't forget, Hughes also mentioned how Edward _liked_ him.

Quickly replacing the tape on the boy's mouth, he shoved Ed into the bag and made his way out of his office after unceremoniously throwing the bag over his shoulder. He waltzed by his subordinates, pretending as if nothing were occurring out of the ordinary.

Of course, Hughes knew otherwise, and gave Roy a 'thumbs up' with a huge grin on his face.

**End**


End file.
